baby, we're the new romantics
by nsfk
Summary: But really, nothing in their seven-ish years of non-existing relationship can explain to Rose how the fuck she ended up pressed between Scorpius Malfoy and a bookcase on a desert part of the Library, with his hand crawling under her skirt in a way Dad certainly wouldn't like. (PWP - for now anyway)


I have absolutely no idea where this is going, and I'm open for suggestions or prompts, for real! Also, this is not beta'd and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake. On that note, I'm open for beta-readers too :)

* * *

><p>[<strong>one<strong>: we're all so tired of everything]

They aren't friends. Albus is Rose's best cousin and Scorpius' best mate, so they see each other frequently and are what one could call acquaintances. The kind who likes to bicker a whole lot and makes Albus want to Avada himself from time to time, but it's all amicable enough. Even when they approach what Rose likes to call the Weasel and the Ferret territory and start to enter the old family feud, it always ends with a smirk and sometimes a wink from Malfoy, which started last year but still gets Rose off of guard more often than she'd care to admit.

But really, nothing in their seven-ish years of non-existing relationship can explain to Rose how the fuck she ended up pressed between Scorpius Malfoy and a bookcase on a desert part of the Library, with his hand crawling under her skirt in a way Dad certainly wouldn't like. Not that at that moment Rose's really paying attention to the whens and hows - oh no, her mind is all on those very talented fingers and on the bulge pressing her behind. She's _oh so focused_ on them she has to bite her lips hard not to cry out loud and alert the librarian of their presence on the Restricted Section, to which they only have access because she's a Head Girl who is very much abusing her powers. But she had been wondering how they got there - you know, before Scorpius' lips found her neck and his wandering hands discovered she'd decided to go commando that day. The groan that left his mouth at that made Rose very proud of herself; it was worth walk around the castle all day with nothing under her recently altered, rather short skirt, afraid someone - like one of her many family members who still attends Hogwarts - would notice it. Nobody seemed to, but she swears Amy has been looking weirdly at her the whole week. Well, again, not right now - right now she swears in a whole different way as Scorpius moves two fingers inside of her and trusts his inexplicable covered hips against her butt.

It all started about a week and a half ago, when Albus ate a Nosebleed Nougat Hugo threw at his plate when he wasn't looking, and had to skip Potions to go to the Infirmary fix it. Sure the jerk could've fixed it rather easily since he has a bunch of the fake candy in his dorm, including the ones who make the bleeding stop, but he said he wasn't feeling like going to class that afternoon anyway. Rose suspected maybe it wasn't even Hugo who slipped the candy after all. The absence of Albus on class that day and the fact that Amy still refused to pair up with Rose since the last cauldron she exploded (it was really a wonder how she got an E on her Potions OWLs) forced her to take the sit beside Scorpius. Not exactly forced, all right, but she still prefered to sit with him than weird Ashley, the only other person who never had a pair. So she smiled a big, fake-hopeful smile at him, and he rolled his eyes, but pointed at the vacancy spot beside him with his head.

Turned out the potion they'd study was way too complicated for them to just jump into the preparation, so old Slughorn would only explain it for the time being and they'd be brewing it only next week. Rose sighed, already feeling bored, and started to scribble the instructions on her parchment. She was kind of distracted, between writing down what Slugh was saying and replaying Gryffindor's last Quidditch match on her head, thinking of ways to improve their game since the next one was against Slytherin and Albus had a really good team that year and was determined to leave his spot as Captain as a winner, since he lost for James and then Dominique the last two years; Rose, on the other hand, was determined to give Gryffindor their third championship in a row. She was, in fact, so distracted, she didn't notice how close Scorpius had got. And she continuously didn't notice it until his right hand casually landed on her thigh. Rose would never say she jumped at that, but she basically did. Good thing they were on the last row too, or she'd have brought Slughorn attention to her clumsiness and he hadn't got over the last explosion she caused, either.

Trying to act less started than she actually felt, Rose glanced at Scorpius to try and gather what the fuck he was thinking. Being the bastard he is, of course, he was just staring at his parchment, writing with his left hand. The ambidextrous prat. Rose couldn't help but scoff at his petulance, and apparently he couldn't mask his smirk very well at her indignation, which only made it worse. Now, Rose was a sensible young woman. Mostly. She knew she should push his hand away and maybe yell at him a little bit after class. But Rose was also a proud, stubborn Gryffindor who never backed out of a challenge. Even though she wasn't really sure that that was a challenge, or what exactly it was, the thought of Malfoy winning whatever game he was playing annoyed her to no extent. That's why instead of doing the predictable thing and shoving him away, she straightened up on her chair, leaned against her desk under the pretext of keep writing and opened up her legs just a bit. Malfoy's hand slipped a little in the process, stopping at her inner thigh, and it could've possibly made her regret her decision if not for the shocked expression on his face. She intended to pretend she wasn't paying attention to him at all, but she just couldn't help but smirk, just like he had a few moments ago. Probably not the best idea, since Rose knew that would ignite something inside him the same way it did her, but shocking Malfoy was just one of her favorite pastimes.

Scorpius, for his credit, recovered way too fast. Then his eyebrows were up in a clear defying way, and if Rose didn't know for sure that was a challenge before, she sure was after that. She wasn't a naive little girl - and she _had_ had boyfriends in the past, so she had her share of knowledge in that field. And still, while she tilted her head, daring him, she didn't have the foggiest idea what his intentions were with all that, only because she had never thought of them that way. Not consciously, anyway, now that she thinks about it.

So she turned to face the front of the class again, and smiled at herself when she felt his hand leaving her leg, thinking to herself, _I won._ Only to be caught completely out of guard _again_ when his hand touched her once more, this time a little lower, but on the uncovered skin of her lower thigh. And he didn't seem to want to just hang in there this time, either; he immediately started to run his hand up her leg, quickly passing the hem of her uniform skirt. Rose felt her breath caught, because now _that _was something she wasn't expecting for this boring Potions class, and turned to him again, eyes the size of a Quaffle. The bastard had the nerve to smirk again, never stopping his running hand, that by now had turned the left side of her skirt into a mess that kept going up, up, up in the middle of a classroom full of people! Completely out of guard, Rose did the only thing she could think of: she readjusted her skirt the best she could, slided down her chair a little and opened her legs the most she could without being too obvious. She's not proud to say she did that only eighty percent because of the challenge - well, maybe sixty; the rest of the fault rested on the growing feeling at her belly, that kind of liked Malfoy's hand so close to her groin, and really, really liked the muffled sound he made when she granted him with more access.

Rose tried her best to maintain her composure as Scorpius right hand quickly found its way into her knickers, his left hand now flat on the desk, his parchment long forgotten. Rose still hold her quill, if for appearance or because she needed to hold onto something, she didn't know. Scorpius didn't go slow; there was about five minutes for the class to end, and he seemed determined to finish his job before that. So before Rose knew, one finger was already inside her, and she had to use all of her willpower to restrain a moan. When a second finger slipped in, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, forgetting her quill and holding on to the side of the desk. She was so, so very grateful they were on the last desk on the right of the room and there was no one to spot Scorpius Malfoy fantastic hand under her skirt.

When she was close, she slided a bit more down her chair and Scorpius followed her, pushing her legs even more apart with his right foot. She was about to protest - only she could open up her legs, thank you very much - when he used the opening to nudge her clit with his thumb, and then she was about done. She had had orgarsms, all right - but never in the middle of a classroom, having to pretend she didn't want to scream her lungs out. Scorpius fingers were still inside of her when she came down back to earth, and he only removed them, slowly, when she turned to look at him, trying to appear less breathless than she was. He wasn't smirking then, but his eyes seemed to be, and he never stopped staring at her as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. He fucking _licked_ his come-covered fingers in the middle of Potions class. Rose felt like moaning again.

And then the awkwardness of the situation dawned on her: she had just let Scorpius Malfoy finger-fuck her in public. There isn't exactly an etiquette code for this kind of situation. Fortunately Rose was saved of the what-do-I-say, what-do-I-do by the bell. Quite literally, since Slughorn was dismissing the class, warning them to study thoroughly the instructions so they could prepare the potion next class, "Especially you, Miss Weasley!" Rose all but jumped at hearing her name, then smiled weakly at Slugh while gathering her things and fleeing the class.

Amy caught up with her just outside the door, talking about how complicated that potion was.

"Hm, yeah," Rose answered, looking up her shoulder just in time to see Scorpius by the door, grinning to no one in particular. "Actually I kind of need your notes. I might have dozed off a bit during class."

Amy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "No wonder I didn't hear you and Scorpius killing each other back there. The only way you two could go a whole period without arguing is if one of you were unconscious, all right."

Rose laughed heartless, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. "Yeah, well," she started, but never finished. Amy gave her a look, but changed the subject to what would they have for dinner 'cause she was starving.


End file.
